Black Fears
by Rasa Rainboweyes
Summary: Ilehana Xavier recieves a premonition that brings the XMen to San Fransisco. The Charmed Ones are inundated with demon attacks. And the demon of fear is back and looking for vengance...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-Men or the Charmed characters.

**A/N:** I do own Crystal. My second fic, #?# means telepathic communication or premonitions. A strange one, a cross over of X-Men and Charmed. For those who don't know Charmed is a series of programs about three sisters who are witches and together make the power of three. And if you don't know what the X-Men are there is no hope for you. Set five months after my first X-Men story 'Riding the Tide', therefore ten months after X2, and A/U to X3. Set sometime during the Charmed series after defeating Cole as the Source. Enjoy! And please tell me what you think?

**01**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The fire alarm cut across the girls' laughter. The five girls looked up from where they lay on the huge double bed all laughter vanished from their young faces.

"Typical," one said flicking her blonde hair out of her face, "Just when I was getting comfortable."

"Sam! We'd better get out you guys," another said sitting up and brushing aside her white hair.

"Good idea Vertigo, come on guys, out of my room!" the youngest said shoving the other two upright before pulling herself up.

"Hey get off Crystal, you pulled my chain," another said straightening her brown ponytail.

"Chill Wolfsbane it'll be fine, " the last one said jumping up as Sam opened the door.

"I hope it isn't Blaze," Crystal said her face wrought with concern.

"Probably is knowing her," Sam said grumpily as they jogged down the corridor behind another group of students.

"Hey Sam, don't be like that!" Vertigo said, "How's your control Crystal?"

"It's better than before, but it's not brilliant," she replied remembering the time when she almost let Blaze drown.

They ran on then in silence reaching the stairs to the ground floor of the mansion where they lived. They had lost the other students who had caught the lift, a stupid thing to do in a fire. Sam and Wolfsbane leapt on to the first step launching themselves down with the grace of a pair of swans. Iona tried to leap but failed, landing in an awkward position and seemed to freeze for a moment before her ankle buckled underneath her. She fell face forward through the middle of Sam and Wolfsbane to land even more awkwardly on the bottom of the flight of stairs they were on.

"Iona!" all of them cried simultaneously.

"Are you ok? Can you move?" Vertigo asked.

"I can't move my ankle," Iona sobbed trying to sit up and failing.

"Come on we've got to get out of here, Wolfie can you?" Sam asked putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I don't know. She is pretty small, I guess I could try," she replied before bending down into a crouching position. Within a few seconds a red/brown wolf replaced the young 14-year-old girl. Wolfsbane-as-wolf lay down as Sam and Vertigo placed Iona on her back Crystal steadying Wolfsbane as she stood up on all fours.

"Come on I'll go at the back incase the fire's behind us. We don't want Wolfie and Iona lost in the smoke or fire," Crystal said gently pushing Wolfsbane forward. Cautiously they walked down the stairs Sam and Vertigo in front.

Finally they reached the bottom just as the X-Men, and the girls' teachers known as Storm, Blaze and Logan appeared looking worried.

"Oh thank goodness you girls are alright!" Storm exclaimed when she saw them, "When you didn't come we feared the worst!"

"What happened?" Blaze asked spying Iona lain across Wolfsbane's back.

"She fell down th..." Crystal began but was quickly hushed by Blaze

"Later, Logan take the girls outside, quickly!" she said pulling Storm up the stairs.

"Come on girlies, lets take this one to Ilehana," Logan said lifting Iona from Wolfsbane's back. They ran out to the front lawn where the students were gathered. The Vixen stood to on side applying Savlon and plasters to various cuts on various students.

"I wish some of these kids would grow up, finally a real patient!" she said as Logan laid Iona on a small bench Ilehana Xavier was using as an examination table. "Get lost you lot you'll survive!" she snapped at a group of kids no older then Crystal. "Now then what have you been doing to yourself Iona?"

"She fell down the stairs when we were coming out because of the fire alarm, she said she couldn't move her ankle, then she passed out," Vertigo said.

"I'm not surprised this ankle almost completely shattered," Ilehana said examining the injured limb with great care. The girls looked at each other balefully. This was turning out to be one dramatic day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-Men or the Charmed characters.

**A/N:** I do own Crystal. My second fic, #?# means telepathic communication or premonitions. Enjoy! And please tell me what you think?

**02**

"So what are we going to today? More demon hunting or can we get on with our lives yet?" Paige asked her sisters letting her dyed ginger hair fall in front of her pale face.

"I don't know, but we had better keep ours eyes on things anyway. We wouldn't want to be caught off guard, not at the moment anyway," Piper replied, brushing her brown ponytail away from her face and leaning closer to her husband.

"Still I think you girls deserve a break after so much demon hunting recently, especially you Piper with our daughter due," Leo said putting one arm around his wife.

"Not for another five months, and I'm indestructible, no demon can even hurt me!" she replied

"Anyway, what about that, what is it pick on the Charmed ones month?" Phoebe said taking a sip out of her lemonade and leaning back into the chair of Pipers club P³.

"I have explained this several times before Phoebe. Since Cole was vanquished there has been a power struggle in the underworld and any one who can defeat you will automatically be raised to The Source," Leo explained sighing at his sister-in-law.

"Oh yeah, I suppose, but I was trying to forget about Cole though," Phoebe replied.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, but it's the truth that you have to face," Leo replied.

"OK, break it up you two, we don't need a fight now," Piper cut in before Phoebe could reply, "Leo understands honey, its just we are all on edge from this demon fighting."

"I think I'm going to go home now anyway, I've got to get ready for my interview with the board of directors," Phoebe said leaning on the table to stand.

# Two strange women hoisted up a man between them as other people looked on, a pair of shades slipped from the man's face as he groaned and opened his eyes. Twin red laser beams shot out of his eyes as one man stood in its path. He was left with a huge burn as the other man shut his eyes again, but the burn healed up rapidly. A young girl put the shades back on the man… #

"What did you see?" Paige asked standing up to help her sister as she gasped for air.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was it happened here, at this table..." Phoebe said regaining her breath and stability, "I've never had a premonition like that before...I'm definitely going home now,"

"As are we, we need to check the Book of Shadows," Piper said also standing up with Leo. They left their lemonades and ran up the steps to Piper's car.

"Oh well that's my interview gone already, and it's only nine," Phoebe joked in a vain attempt to change the expressions of worry, "Fine, I'll just call Elise."

"No, it's ok honey you'll make your interview. It's not until this afternoon is it? There's plenty of time," Piper said as they pulled away from the club.

"I hope so anyway, that premonition was at night so maybe we can catch whoever it was before then. It was unlike any premonition I've ever had. It was different somehow, but I can't quite place it,"

"I don't know how it could be tonight because the club is shut," Leo said glancing back at Phoebe.

"Hello! News flash Leo, they were probably demons! They could just shimmer in or something," Paige said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Unless we let them in..." Phoebe said worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-Men or the Charmed characters.

**A/N:** I do own Crystal. My second fic, #???# means telepathic communication or premonitions. Enjoy! And please tell me what you think?

**03**

Ilehana lay on her back, spanner in hand fixing her favourite bike. After the morning's fire she thought she'd try to get away from the complaining kids with little cuts and bruises, let Storm deal with them. She could hear the sounds of the builders getting back to work after their lunch break. She should really go for hers, but she was almost done here. Logan walked into the garage heading over to Ilehana's 'secret' stash of beer.

"Touch that and I swear Dad will make you think you are a six year old girl," Ilehana said as she clambered up into a sitting position.

"Ilehana! I didn't see you! You do know he's already threatened me with that for smoking in Cerebro?" Logan replied jumping slightly.

"Yes of course, that's why I used it I knew it would work," she replied with a sly smile as she scrambled upright.

"So is your bike fixed yet?" Logan asked as Ilehana went to get two bottles of beer from the mini fridge.

"Not if you're looking to borrow it Logan," she replied holding out a bottle.

"Not if you don't want me to," he replied taking the bottle off Ilehana. His hand brushed hers for a second.

# Two strange women hoisted up a man between them as other people looked on, a pair of shades slipped from the man's face as he groaned and opened his eyes. Twin red laser beams shot out of his eyes as one man stood in its path, he was left with a huge burn as the other man shut his eyes again, but the burn healed up rapidly. A young girl put the shades back on the man… #

Ilehana gasped and staggered into Logan who caught her and sat her down. The beer bottle slipped from her fingers and smashed on the floor.

"Hey Babe are you alright?" Logan asked as Ilehana shook herself like a wolf.

"I don't know, I saw images, flashes and I felt like I was remembering something but I knew it hadn't happened yet," she replied, her voice shaking. # Dad? #

# Yes Ilehana, I felt it too, but I didn't see anything. I'll assemble the X-Men then go to Cerebro # the Professor called telepathically.

# No just Blaze for the minute I need to figure out what it was, but do go to Cerebro. #

Ten minutes later Ilehana and Blaze sat in the War Room, and despite her best efforts Gambit, Logan, Storm and Kurt were there too.

"So do you think it will work?" Ilehana asked Blaze.

"I don't know, I'd certainly remember it but I don't know whether I could figure out what it is showing me," she replied, then seeing the disappointment in Ilehana's eyes she quickly added, "What the heck let's give it a go anyway." She slipped into meditation to prepare herself for whatever Ilehana had in store for her.

# Two strange women hoisted up a man between them as other people looked on, a pair of shades slipped from the man's face as he groaned and opened his eyes. Twin red laser beams shot out of his eyes as one man stood in its path, he was left with a huge burn as the other man shut his eyes again, but the burn healed up rapidly. A young girl put the shades back on the man… #

"Wow!" Blaze uttered as she wobbled in her chair, she began to slip out but Gambit caught her just in time.

"Don't fall Cherie, it gets you down," he whispered into her ear and she giggled.

"Head rush, lets do it again!" Blaze laughed as she recovered, "That was more fun than getting drunk!"

"Did you understand any of it though?" Ilehana asked.

"Sort of, I think it was Scott, very drunk losing his shades and hitting Logan. Ouch that had to hurt," Blaze replied remembering the image, "Point blank range and everything,"

"What do you think it is? Because that's never happened," Logan asked.

"I think it was a premonition," Blaze answered.

"A what?" Logan and Gambit asked simultaneously.

"A premonition, a glimpse of the future, duh!" Blaze answered in a tone that made the men look away in shame.

"But I don't get them, I'm a telepath and a metamorph, not a seer," Ilehana said in a matter of fact tone.

"Maybe you interrupted someone else's, or someone with that power sent it to you," Storm suggested.

"Perhaps it was a vision from God, to warn us about something," Kurt suggested hopefully before submerging into prayer.

"I don't care who sent it. I think we have to do something about it," Blaze said.

# In that case you need to go to San Francisco, # the Professor said telepathically from Cerebro.

"Ok then, assemble the rest of the team!" Ilehana ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-Men or the Charmed characters.

**A/N:** I do own Crystal. My second fic, #???# means telepathic communication or premonitions. Enjoy! And please tell me what you think?

**04**

Shining blue orbs floated in lazily from the ceiling of the attic announcing the arrival of Leo. Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked up from the book they were holding from their position on the couch.

"Did the Elders know anything Leo?" Phoebe asked as Piper stood up to welcome her husband.

"Unfortunately no, they said they don't know anything about demons who can shoot red lasers from their eyes. Also from your description these 'demons' sound human not supernatural. Any luck in the book?" Leo replied as Piper hugged him.

"No, not really. There is a reference to self-healing demons but not enough to go off. We don't know anything about any demons who go around in family groups like that," Piper said, "At least not above the underground,"

"Are you sure it was a family group then?" Leo asked.

"Well it couldn't be anything else, one of them looked about sixteen! And the one that got hit could be any age from thirty to a hundred!" Phoebe said.

"Ok well I think the best plan of action would be to...DUCK!" Piper shouted as a man dressed in black appeared behind Leo. Piper pushed her husband to the floor as the interloper threw a ball of fire at his back. Before she could move the fireball hit a shinning blue force field emitting from Piper's slightly swollen stomach.

"Good baby," she crooned as she flicked her hands out and the man exploded. "Say bye bye to the nasty demon," Flowers sprouted in mid air around the area where the demon had been vanquished.

"Cool, way to go niece!" Paige said struggling to get herself from under the heavy book that she was left with when Phoebe had stood up.

"Are you ok Piper?" Leo asked as he picked himself up.

"Fine, our daughter has a very good taste. Here take these to the gold vase with the angels on it," Piper said as she picked up and handed Leo the flowers her unborn child had summoned.

"Well I think the best we can do is keep an eye on the club, and have a few vanquishing potions ready just in case, because there is no chance of finding them in here," Phoebe said shutting the Book of Shadows with a slight bang.

"Chill Phoebe, that book is centuries old you don't want to break it," Paige laughed. Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her younger sister before heading downstairs after Leo.

"I have to get ready for an interview, if you find anything call me ok? Just not between 2 and 3 got it? This is my job on the line," Phoebe said, stalking to her room as Paige grinned sheepishly at Piper.

"Well I tried didn't I?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Tried what exactly?" Piper asked as she pulled the potion making equipment from the shelf.

"To get her to lighten up," Paige replied flicking through the book for an interesting potion she could make.

"Yeah I suppose, but Paige she needs time to get over Cole. I know its been a while but these things can take ages to right themselves," Piper replied, "Come on lets make some demon busting potions!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-Men or the Charmed characters.

**A/N:** I do own Crystal. My second fic, #???# means telepathic communication or premonitions. Enjoy! And please tell me what you think?

**05**

"So where are we goin' Sugah?" Rogue asked Blaze as they passed the infirmary alerting the girls to their situation.

"San Francisco, Ilehana had a premonition about Logan getting walloped by Scott's eyes," Blaze replied.

"Shhh!" Crystal said softly tip toeing to the infirmary door. In the past weeks she'd acquired a lot of Sam's personality including her sense for danger. "I wonder why they are going to San Francisco,"

"... Anyway Scott said there was no way he was being left behind. So now, beside Vixen and the Prof doing all they could to stop him, he's coming. I just hope it's nothing important, but then again it could so we're all heading off to San Francisco. I hope we get to do some shopping whilst we're there," Blaze said as she and Rogue walked past completely oblivious to the ten- year-old peeking from behind the door. She shut the door softly and virtually ran back to the others who were waiting for her report.

"The X-Men are going on a mission to San Francisco. Blaze and Rogue just walked past in full uniform, something about a premonition or something. They reckon a outlaw mutant is behind it so the whole team's going just in case..." Crystal's report was cut off by the whirl of engines. The four girls who could walk ran to the window just in time to see the X-Jet take off with Ilehana at the helm.

"That is so not fair, I'm only a few months younger than Rogue and Bobby, I should get to go. In fact after November we should all get to go!" Sam complained, "Hey seeing as it's Crystal's birthday tomorrow why don't we go, for fun. Do a bit of shopping, some mutant busting. Sound like it might be cool?"

"Yeah! Definitely, but how do we get there?" Vertigo asked, "and what about Iona?"

"Well my dad did say I could take my friends out in the new helicopter for a trip. He'll agree especially as it's Crystal's birthday tomorrow. We just tell him we want a ride, he asks the Prof, we go, jump the pilot and get him to take us to San Francisco. Iona comes along and stays behind in the 'copter to make sure the pilot doesn't go anywhere," Sam said looking thoughtful.

"Hey cool, shall we do it?" Crystal said eager at Sam's proposal. Wolfsbane and Iona looked doubtful.

"I don't know, what if the Prof guesses? And what if Iona can't stop the pilot leaving?" Wolfsbane said.

"We'll knock him out and tie him up then. The Prof won't guess he's too busy keeping an eye on the X-Men, satisfied?" Crystal piped up in Sam's defence.

"Ok so it's agreed then, I'll get my phone," Sam said.

Within an hour they were taking off waving to Iona who wasn't allowed to go, the three teenagers and the ten year old grinned as they put their plan into action. Vertigo and Sam went to the pilot. Sam short-circuited the radio with her power as Vertigo made him dizzy.

"You will take us to San Francisco or you'll end up hanging out of the back thinking your head is your feet and your feet as your head, as we prepare for an emergency landing and if that happens I know who will get hurt the most," Vertigo said threateningly. The pilot gulped and altered his heading and increased the speed. Wolfsbane and Crystal grinned at their friends from their seats.

"We're going to San Francisco!" Sam said cheerfully, and suddenly Crystal didn't feel so confident.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-Men or the Charmed characters.

**A/N:** I do own Crystal. My second fic, #???# means telepathic communication or premonitions. Enjoy! And please tell me what you think?

**06**

"Hear these words,

Hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me,

I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide,"

A man in a full black outfit and scruffy brown hair chanted melodically. His arms were raised as he stood outside a ring of candles. Light flared and an old man with grey-brown hair and a long, almost insane expression on his face.

"What? How did I get here?" he shouted, looking at his semi-transparent body, eyes wide with shock.

"I summoned you Lord Barbas, with a spell I learnt from the Charmed ones' book. I have found a way to get you out for good without having to face the witches," The warlock said as Barbas stepped out of the ring of candles suddenly becoming solid.

"I am a ghost!" he screamed. "This is a disgrace. I should let you die of your own fears for that!"

"Lord Barbas it was the only way! Myself and my brothers tried all the dark resurrection spells we could but none worked. So I used my powers to learn the Charmed ones' summoning spell and brought you back as a ghost so you may regain your glory!" the warlock said, cowering away from the great demon.

"I suppose it helped me to get a second chance, or tenth. Now I can get around better I suppose I should thank you. However I can't work up the enthusiasm. To be frank I'd much rather enjoy torturing you," Barbas said. The demon waved his hand in front of his servant's face as if reading something. Then he grinned for the first time.

"Please wait I have information for you, a loophole as it were! I know of another type of mortal with powers who are easier to get rid of and more available in this modern world," the warlock pleaded.

"You have my attention, for the minute," Barbas said.

"There's a new breed of mortals, they're all over the mortal news, especially in New York. They are called mutants and have powers similar to witches. Yet they aren't, and they don't know about demons. They are easy prey and no one will miss them. Tomorrow is Friday 13th if you can kill thirteen you will be resurrected for good," the warlock said. "And there's a group coming here now, in fact they have just arrived if my calculations are right,"

"Really, I didn't know Warlocks could count? They are stupid though, you shouldn't have told me all your information at once. Now your greatest fear is... Me! Now that's a new one, well prepared to be terrified…

The warlock screamed as a mirror appeared in mid air showing the warlock's reflection. His face melted to reveal Barbas' face.

"Boo, guess who!" the reflection said and the warlock burst into flames screaming.

"Now that was fun," Barbas mused. "But now I need some new minions to keep those cursed witches out of my way, while I deal with these new Mutants. I don't want the charmed ones to know I'm back."


End file.
